What? Babies?
by Jenn222
Summary: "Wha... babies?" "You know a small bundle of joy built from the combination of two peoples DNA." Lily replied with a small smile. A one-shot about how Harry was named Harry James Potter and how James found out Lily was pregnant. Please R&R.


**So this is my first One-shot. I love Lily and James! If you like this story check my others out please?**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything but the plot and the weird names that happened to pop into my head. (Which could totally be funny, if I was more creative)**

**Read. Enjoy. Review?**

****I've just revisted this and edited it a bit. It should be better now actually. Also it's on tumblr.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, James?" A red headed girl was stretched out across a couch, her head resting in fairly handsome man's lap.<p>

"Hmm?" The man glanced away from his book, 'How To Tell If Your Broom Is Happy' and at the pretty, freckled girl.

"How do you feel about babies?" The girl stared off into space, deep in thought, as her husband looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wha... babies?"

"You know those small bundles of joy built from the combination of two peoples DNA." Lily replied with a small smile. He gave her look and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, why do you ask?" James glance turned suspicious.

"No reason really," Lily began nonchalantly, "It's just I'm pregnant and I wanted to know what you thought of having a miniature us running around." Lily shrugged, continuing her façade of not caring, but secretly she was assessing her husbands reaction. A baby could be a bad thing, especially in such dark times, but what she found was not disappointment or anger.

"What?" James jumped off the couch, letting Lily's head hit the cushion. "Lil's your pregnant? This is wonderful! Oh I hope it has your eyes, and of course it'll play quidditch and…" James rambled on and on, jumping up and down excitedly. When James began doing a dance, Lily couldn't contain her laughter any longer.

And that's how Alice and Frank Longbottom found their friends, James doing a funny dance and Lily laughing so hard she rolled off the couch. Lily, upon seeing Alice, sprang to her feet. James stopped dancing and turned to them with a grin.

"Hello!" He greeted cheerfully, he was surprised to see that Frank had an equally big grin on his face and was glancing at Alice and beaming wider every time.

"What's with the excitement, Frank and I just came over to tell you big news, but it seems you've already received some." Alice inquired glancing between James and Lily, both of whom were panting from their 'episodes'.

"Oh Alice, I have wonderful news!" Lily exclaimed, "You go first though."

"No, no you can go first." Insisted Alice, Frank and James rolled their eyes at their wives behavior, for they had often done the same thing back in Hogwarts. Both men waited for one of the girls to suggest they go at the same time, as they always did in the end.

"Why don't we just go on the count of three?"

"At the same time." Both girls counted to three together and shouted at the tops of their lungs.

"I'M PREGNANT!" At those words every one in the room stood and gaped at each other, before squealing broke out between both men and women. Lily and Alice were hugging and dancing, while James and Frank patted the other on the back, wide grins stretching on their faces.

"We should celebrate!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'll send a patronus to Sirius, Remus, Marlene, and Peter to come here immediately." The other three nodded in excitement, James hurried off to the kitchen, most likely to get drinks and snacks. Lily, true to her word whipped her wand out and cast four silvery does, that galloped off to find the right people.

Seconds later popping sounds filled the house and three people appeared. "Remus, Sirius, Marlene! Hello, come on in to the kitchen." Lily ushered them in after Frank and Alice who'd gone just before. "Do you know where Pete…Never mind." Lily called as the fire surged and a chubby man with beady eyes popped out of it.

"Hello Lily, is everything ok, you said it was urgent I came right away."

"Hullo Peter." Lily grinned at the chubby man, and motheringly began to dust soot off him. "Everyone and everything is perfect, Alice and I just had some news, we wanted everyone here." Lily walked into the kitchen Peter behind her, letting out a slow breath.

"Sirius, manners!" Lily scolded the black haired man who grinned up at her, food still in his mouth. James had pulled out lots of leftovers and heated them for everyone to have dinner and Sirius was stuffing his face. Lily and James held hands at the head of the incredibly full table.

"So why were we all called here Lily-flower? You said it was urgent." Sirius asked looking a bit worried. Turning to Alice, Lily grinned.

"Same time?" Both girls said, with a nod, they turned to everyone. "WE"RE PREGNANT!" Everyone was shocked for about three seconds, then an explosion of sound emerged. Sirius pranced around the table singing "Prongslets and Longbottom-etts", Remus grinned and congratulated every one, Peter clapped and squeaked a 'Congrats', but loudest of all was Marlene.

"You're both pregnant and didn't tell _me_!" She screamed, the sound died down as all eyes turned to her. "You both promised that if you were to ever get pregnant, you'd tell me first." Alice and Lily looked abashed.

"Sorry." Both hung their heads ashamedly.

"Oh, whatever. I'm so happy for you!" Marlene grabbed both her friends and began dancing around the kitchen with them, which Sirius then joined in with. James jumped up and spun his wife around. Soon the kitchen was filled with dancing, laughing people, even Peter was doing the wave.

"We best be going." An out of breath Alice said. "Frank's mom will have a cow if we aren't back by 8 and it's only two minutes away." The rest of the group bid Alice and Frank goodbye, the girls hugging and promising their sons would be best friends, and with a loud crack they were gone. Peter left shortly after dessert and Marlene left ten minutes after him muttering about early work in the morning.

Soon only Sirius and Remus remained at Lily's and James' and all four sat in the living room chatting.

"Sirius, you'll be God Father of course?" Lily asked him abruptly. The boys looked at her shocked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Maybe Remus would be a better pick?" Sirius hesitated, but he looked hopeful.

"Nonsense. Remus has his own problems to worry about. He doesn't need a child too." Lily chastised. "Plus he'll get married and have his own someday, he wont need ours. Right James?" James nodded.

"Padfoot I'd be honored if you were my kid's God father. The second one Remus can be God father to, the third Marlene, and the forth Peter!" James grinned widely, looking at Lily with only love in his eyes, and a slight bit of humor.

"Four? I think not!" Lily laughed with the men.

"So is it my God Son or God Daughter?" Sirius looked eagerly between James and Lily. Rolling his eyes James said,

"Padfoot we won't know yet, Lily just found out. Right Lils?" Lily bit her lip nervously.

"Actually I found out a bit ago."

"What? And you didn't tell me?" he asked incredulously.

"You were on a mission for the Order, you got back yesterday and you were much too tired for celebrating, so I told you tonight." Lily shrugged.

"Red, you could've sent James an owl and he would've been here in a second had he known you were pregnant."

"Don't call me Red, you know I hate that. And that's not practical. I wasn't going to screw up a mission." Lily replied defiantly, daring the boys to argue with her. "By the way _it_, is a _he_."

"A boy!" The three marauders shouted.

"I forgive you for not telling me sooner Lils!"

"What are you going to name him?" Remus the always practical one asked politely.

"Sirius! Sirius! Sirius!"

"We aren't naming him after you Padfoot."

"Then what about Jonathan Greengrass Potter or Geof McCool Potter or Abracadabra Potter or Harold Trumpethorn Potter or…"

"Sirius we are not naming my son any of those names!" James looked horrified, as Lily and Remus stifled laughter.

"Well Jonathan and Harold aren't too bad for first names, the middle name will of course be James."

"James? Why?"

"It's tradition in my family for the middle name of a boy to be his father's name and a girl her mother's." Lily stated. Grinning, James said,

"James is _it's_ middle name, officially now."

"Don't call him an it, he can hear you Prongs, call him Jonathan James Greengrass Potter!" Remus snickered with Sirius and added,

"Or Harold James Trumpethorn Potter." All but James laughed.

"Harold James Potter, hm. Harry James Potter. I like that." Lily smiled thoughtfully.

"Harry James Potter." The other three muttered and smiled too.

"Yeah, I like it Lily." Remus smiled at his friends, all of whom were looking at Lily's stomach, which contained the tiniest bump that you could barely see.

"He is no longer an it, he is officially Harry James Potter!" James claimed standing on the couch, finger held high in the air.

"I still like Abracadabra Potter." Sirius pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is my little one shot about how Harry got his name, what do you think? Constructive criticism welcome. If you see mistakes I'd love to fix them, so tell me about them. Please review!<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**The review button is really lonely...**

**PeaceLovePie**

**Jenn**


End file.
